THE NOLIFE QUEEN AND THE DEMON NINJA HONEYMOON LEMON
by killercroc
Summary: It took a while but here it is, Naruto and Morgana getting it on during their honeymoon. Done by Twin Silver Dragon


Morgana moaned softly as Naruto claimed her lips in a rough kiss. She loved it when he was forceful, and he was being exactly that as his hands passed roughly over her body, her dress receiving tears and holes as his claws scratched at her body. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to give her primal side a thrill. She smiled as his hands moved back up to cup her enormous breasts, she always hated the way men stared at them, but she loved it when Naruto played with them, despite being huge, her breasts were the second most sensitive thing about her body.

Morgana's mouth was released and the only thing she could do was moan loudly as Naruto ripped the dress from her body before latching his mouth onto her left breast as his free hand pawed at her other breast, occasionally twirling her nipple between his fingers as his mouth sucked and his tongue twirled around her other nipple. Naruto mentally smirked as he watched his wife soak her panties as he played with her breasts.

Suddenly however, Morgana pushed Naruto off of her, getting a growl of disappointment from her husband, even as she tried to catch her breath. "What's the matter honey?" Naruto asked, even as his eyes were tracking the way her breasts heaved with her chest.

Morgana smirked devilishly, rather amused at how primal Naruto got when he was raring for sex. "Well, you're paying so much attention to my girls so I want to try something. So wait." she said playfully flicking his nose. Naruto twitched and sneezed causing Morgana to giggle in amusement as she reached into her shadows. Naruto watched eagerly as she pulled out a small bag of blood, before blinking and looking at Morgana in confusion.

"Undress and out of the coffin, honey. You're going to enjoy this." Morgana said seductively. Naruto quickly complied, willing his armor away as she ripped the corner of the bag open and stepped out of the coffin with him. She smirked happily seeing Naruto's raging hard on and decides to get to work. She crouched in front of Naruto causing his eyes to widen slightly as he had an idea of what she was going to do.

Morgana licked her lips in anticipation and pulled the bag of blood up before situating her breasts over his cock, she looked up to see Naruto looking at her in surprise as she poured the blood between her breasts, coating her cleavage and soaking his cock in blood. She smirked as the last bit of blood leaked onto the tops of her breasts and grabbed them before descending to her knees, engulfing Naruto's cock in her heavenly mammaries.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as Morgana began to rub her blood covered boobs up and down his shaft, with her tongue sneaking out to lick at his tip every time it appeared from it's fleshy cave. Morgana mentally smirked even as she moaned loudly, her breasts felt amazing. She could feel Naruto's heartbeat through his hot cock, she could feel the blood coating their bodies, even as she used her ability to pull the blood from the floor up and cover Naruto's tip with it every time she bobbed her breasts. She grew tired of just licking and forced her boobs down so she could engulf his head with her mouth, sucking eagerly as she pumped her tits up and down his mighty shaft.

Naruto had thought just her breasts were awesome but as she continued to suck on his head, he was slowly losing himself. Her tits were huge and warm, despite her being (un)dead, the blood added a slightly primal want even as he felt her hands mashing her breasts around his cock. She was obviously enjoying this as much as he was and so Naruto decided to end this a little faster. Thrusting into the tit fuck, Naruto moaned loudly and pushed his hands into her raven black hair in pleasure. "That feels awesome Morgana. Suck harder!" he growled out.

'_Glad you like it Naruto, now quit holding out and cum for me!_' she yelled into his mind, quickening her pace to as fast as she could go, sucking hard on his cock, and mauling her tits with her fingers as she gave her husband the best tit job of his life.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as he thrust heartily into his wife's tit job. His orgasm was close and he wanted for Morgana to enjoy it too, although he was sure she was enjoying the blood covering his cock. The thought of his wife doing such a thing sent him over the edge and her pushed her head down on his cock, letting loose a primal roar as his cock pumped a copious amount of semen into her waiting mouth.

Morgana mentally smirked as she gulped down her husband's seed. She pulled the last of the blood covering his cock up into her mouth and enjoyed the mixing tastes as Naruto's roar receded to a satisfied groaning as his last few shots were sent into her mouth. She waited till he was done before letting his still hard cock go with a slight 'pop' and licking her lips seductively.

Naruto's world was rocked as his cock exploded into Morgana's mouth. Sure they had sex, but this was something new entirely. Her breasts didn't convulse or tighten as he came, but her mouth suckled on his tip as he shot load after load. He could only groan softly as his vampiric lover sucked every last drop she could get from him before finally letting his cock free from her capture.

Morgana smiled lustfully at her husband as she stood up, her panties having long since been almost soaked through. Naruto took in a deep breath and his eyes rolled in pleasure as he caught a whiff of his wife's arousal. He growled ferally and tackled her right into their coffin much to Morgana's surprise. She squealed in delight as Naruto grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders, before ripping her soaked panties from her magnificent form. She moaned loudly, her breasts and upper body twisting in pleasure as her husband stuck his nose into her snatch and then began to lick her juices from her honeypot.

Naruto took a deep sniff of his lover's pussy, causing his eyes to roll again and his cock to throb painfully, before licking her hole with an animalistic vigor. Morgana moaned and cried out in pleasure as he plundered her depths, but he knew she wasn't going to be satisfied by just his tongue and decided to get on to the main event. After several minutes of licking he put his lover down, and looked at her. Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her chest heaving causing her breasts to jiggle enticingly, and she looked at him with a tired, but absolutely seductive gaze that caused Naruto to smirk and place himself at her entrance before claiming her lips in a soft kiss.

Morgana smiled softly against Naruto's kiss and raised her hips slightly, offering herself to him. Naruto gently entered his lover, no words needed as he pressed inch after inch into his wife, claiming her body as his own until he was pressed balls deep into her waiting snatch. Morgana moaned softly and Naruto kissed her again.

She half expected him to start thrusting madly, beginning that wonderfully primal sex they had so often, but he didn't. Instead, his thrusts were long, slow, and drawn out. He would slowly withdraw until only his tip remained before gently, but firmly, pressing himself back into her. She moaned softly, enjoying the gentle love making, but was curious. "Is something wrong Naruto?" she asked softly, her body easily moving in rhythm with his own.

Naruto shook his head, keeping his eyes trained on her face, even as their bodies moved in the age old dance. "N-Nothing's wrong. I just fi-figured I wanted to m-make love to my wi-wife." he said before burying himself to his hilt and holding there. "We always have such primal... _sex _and, as good as it is, I want to love my wife, not just have sex with her." he said lovingly before Morgana passionately kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck, even as her hips moved against his own, starting their dance once again.

She moaned loudly as she finally stopped kissing him, feeling their slow mounting orgasms approaching. "That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard you say." she said breathlessly. She dug her fingers into his back, causing him to hiss in pain, "I love you Naruto." she said softly, before moaning as her body undulated underneath him, seeking the, now fast approaching, orgasm he was working into her.

Naruto smiled softly and kissed her briefly, "I love you too Morgana, now cum for me." he whispered into her ear. He swiftly picked up his pace and began to pound his cock into her body. Morgana just moaned loudly and dug her fingers harder into his back as her vision began to fade and she let loose a primal scream of pleasure as her world exploded and Naruto buried himself into her.

Naruto let loose a howl as his wife's pussy milked him for all he had. His cock spasemed and twitched inside his lover's wet honeypot as it deposited load after load of his life giving seed into her welcoming body. Naruto could feel his wife tense under him as he continued to orgasm, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest, her pussy clenching and gripping him like a vice, and her glassy eyed look giving him a high he'd never known before as he watched his lover collapse in bliss.

Morgana screamed as her body tensed in pleasure, her entire being flooded with ecstasy as her pussy convulsed and suckled on the very rod that brought her such a feeling. She was acutely aware of her tit's rubbing gently against her husband's skin, the way her hips were pressed firmly against his own, the feeling of his cock as it throbbed inside her pleasurably abused walls, and even the contracting of his balls just before another load of semen was thrust into her body. Her scream faded into soft moans as her vision became blurred, her body finally relaxing from the incredible orgasm her husband had thrust upon her.

Morgana laid inside their coffin completely silent, still trying to catch her breath as Naruto gently pulled himself from her and snuggled up next to her, awaiting his lover's awakening from her slight sexual coma, something he was rather proud of. He had loved the slow and sensual feel of making love to his wife, but now he kinda wanted their rough, primal sex back.

Morgana suddenly rolled over and laid on top of a surprised Naruto. She smirked seductively and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss, causing Naruto to quickly respond and they spent several minutes recouping from their previous endeavor. Morgana eventually pulled back when she felt Naruto's length fully hard and rubbing gently between her legs. "That was the most mind-blowing sex I've ever had Naruto, and I think we need to have something special to follow it." she said with a lustful smile on her face.

Naruto blinked in surprise but nodded, "What did you have in mind then?" he asked, genuinely curious even as several perverted thoughts ran through his head.

Morgana chuckled and lowered her mouth to his ear, "I loved it when you were soft and gentle, the love making was really great." she whispered huskily, rubbing her nether regions against his hard on, "But I really love it when we have that rough primal sex. And, I've always wondered just how, _well-endowed_, you werewolves can be when transformed." she added lustfully, causing Naruto to grin perversely and flip them over.

Naruto rubbed himself against her entrance and took in Morgana smirking face, "Oh, I'm quite _well-endowed _honey, but since you asked for it, I'm gonna fuck that tight pussy of yours** till you scream!**" he said ferally, transforming into his bulky werewolf form. Morgana simply smiled and looked down watching Naruto's cock grow by a few inches and gain an inch in thickness, causing her to lick her lips in anticipation, even as it turned red and got a slight sheen to it. Naruto grabbed Morgana and quickly pushed her against the edge of the coffin, her massive tits barely away even as she braced herself on her knees, "**Let's have that primal sex then shall we?!**" Naruto growled out as he buried himself halfway into his lover's pussy.

Morgana screamed in pain and pleasure as Naruto grabbed her hips and began to fuck himself into her. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her breasts hit the padded edge of the coffin every time he thrust into her. He didn't care about her squeals, or her moans, as Naruto focused entirely on implanting every inch of his cock into his raven haired beauty, and Morgana Loved it! She thrust back against him aiding his conquest of her body. She loved this primal, feral fucking that Naruto gave her.

Naruto groaned and growled as his thick stick was forced into his lover. Her pussy was well lubricated and hot, but she was tight, her vampiric regeneration keeping her pussy as tight as a virgin's despite the number of times they had sex, and so Naruto had to force her to stretch and fit himself into her. Eventually, his balls slapped against her thighs, said organs having grown significantly with his transformation.

"**This is what you wanted, isn't it Morgana?**" Naruto asked as he bent forward, his snout tickling her ear, "**Me, dominating you, sowing my seed into your hot body. You love being my little slut don't you?**" he asked ferally, genuinely curious how she would respond.

Morgana just smiled and turned her head, putting her mouth next to his silver ear, "Only for you Naruto." she whispered huskily, pressing back against his body, "I'm your little slut, sow that seed, dominate me! Fuck me good and hard you werewolf sex god!" she yelled at him, tired of his inactivity.

Naruto smirked hungrily as he grabbed his wife's hips and began to thrust harshly into her depths, savoring every inch of her pussy despite his pace. He gave her exactly what she asked for and watched as she began to throw her head around in ecstasy, pleasure coursing through her undead veins as they fucked like wild animals.

Both the vampire and werewolf listened with glee as they heard the coffin be moved by their primal coupling. Morgana thrust her hips back in time with Naruto's thrusts forward, their bodies moving to an ancient and private tempo only they knew as they sought each others release. She loved the way Naruto's claws dug into her hips, holding her body steady so they could thrust with abandon, truly getting lost in their loving joining.

"**Gonna cum slut, do you want it?**" Naruto asked, as he approached his orgasm, his hips never ceasing their continual pounding of Morgana's flesh.

Morgana moaned loudly, her head still being tossed around as her body was sent to yet another orgasmic peak. Her breasts were slapping against the coffin, giving her shocks of pleasure with every thrust, even as Naruto's cock was causing her pussy to convulse in sheer joy at it's welcomed mate's impending explosion. "Oh yes! Give it to me! Harder, make me cuuuuuuuuuuuuum!" Morgana screamed as she went rigid, her orgasm peaking and Naruto grunting as he buried himself into her and exploded with a roar.

Morgana's vision faded to spots as she felt her body go rigid, her breasts pressed against the soft velvet of her coffin, her hips firmly lodged against Naruto's, and her pussy clamp like a pincer on Naruto's cock as her womb began to fill with seed. She couldn't breathe as she felt Naruto's cock twitch again and again inside her, depositing his batter directly into her oven, and she barely managed a moan when she was sure she was full and felt his cock stop pulsing, finally allowing her to breathe again.

Naruto howled in pleasure and dominance as he forced Morgana to be wedged against the coffin and himself, unconsciously putting his head right below her cervix. His first shot of semen blasted from his cock and he heaved in breathes as he felt his wife's pussy clamp down hard, not allowing his retreat, even if he had wanted it. Unlike before, Naruto continued to orgasm far past his usual time, and easily pumped Morgana full of his seed, his own animalistic side having a bit of pride in the fact that he could do such a thing. He groaned softly as his orgasm tapered off and smiled feeling Morgana relax.

Naruto gently retreated from Morgana's entrance, from which no semen escaped as it seemed her cervix had closed shortly after their orgasms were done. He rolled over and pulled Morgana down onto his chest, running his hands gently through her hair as she caught her breathe. Several minutes later a smiling Morgana climbed atop Naruto, "You know, we have to do that more often." she said smirking perversely.

Naruto raised his eyebrows in amusement, "**Really? And why is that?**" he asked curiously.

Morgana chuckled and put her head near his ear again, "Cause I _really, _like the way my womb feels when it's full of little Narutos." she said seductively.

Naruto growled playfully, "**Keep talking like that and I'm not gonna let you leave till you have one." **He stated huskily.

Morgana chuckled again, "I wouldn't mind that, but first you need to change back. As fun as that was, I want my husband." she said smirking. Naruto rolled his eyes and changed back just for his cock to be inserted into Morgana's rejuvenated pussy, "You said I wasn't getting much sleep tonight, but I plan on getting NO sleep tonight." she said huskily as she began to ride Naruto for all he was worth. Naruto growled in pleasure and smirked, it was good to be Morgana's husband!


End file.
